Modern companies have limited interaction with most consumers. Generally, consumer contact is limited to customer service phone calls placed by the consumer. As such, it is prudent business to provide prompt, efficient service to consumers placing these customer service phone calls. Long delays in receiving help may sour the consumer towards the company, which, in some cases, may result in lost profits.
Therefore, many companies have been implementing customer service response systems to automate the customer service process to increase the promptness and efficiency of the customer service call center. These response systems gather preliminary information from a caller and subsequently pass the information to a customer service agent. Unfortunately, these systems leave much to be desired. These systems are usually pre-programmed to obtain specific information, and the customer service agent has no control over the information acquired. Further, once the automated system has collected the preliminary information, and passed it on to the customer service agent, it ceases to operate, requiring the customer service agent to handle only one caller at a time. This requires companies to spend resources hiring and training extra customer service agents and still results in long wait times.
It would thus be beneficial to have a customer service response system with which a customer service agent can interact, thereby allowing the agent greater freedom to obtain the information necessary for prompt and expedient customer service.